Jeremy and Katherine
The relationship between the former vampire new human Katherine Pierce and Jeremy Gilbert. They are both last members to be alive in Elena's family. Season Two Jeremy officially meets Katherine for the first time in'' Masquerade'' when she poses as Elena. He is not fooled by her and knows who she really is and delivers a message to her from Stefan and Damon saying that they're ready to hand over the moonstone. He meets her again in The Sacrifice, ''when he tries to retrieve the moonstone from the tomb underneath the ruins of Fell's Church, however she attacks him and feeds on him until Stefan saves him. Season Three In ''The Reckoning, Katherine kidnaps Jeremy for he contacts Anna for information about Mikael. After they get the information, they became partners for find Mikael in the cemetery in Charlotte. Season Four In Down The Rabbit Hole, Jeremy and Bonnie discover Silas's tomb. Then Katherine disguised as Elena comes and grabs the cure. The only way to do this is to awaken Silas. So, Katherine feeds Silas Jeremy's blood and she grabs the cure and goes. Silas then snaps Jeremy's neck once he is done feeding. Season Five Katherine will make an unexpected appearance at the Salvatore Boarding House, were Jeremy now lives. With Katherine being human again, and Jeremy being a member of the Five, Jeremy is now stronger than Katherine, which may affect their "relationship". In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Damon appears at the Salvatore Boarding House after Silas made an attempt on the vulnerable Katherine's life, he tells Jeremy to get her somewhere he doesn't know about. Jeremy drives Katherine away and as Silas threatens Stefan in order to return Katherine, Damon calls him and tells him to bring Katherine back. Katherine catches on to what Jeremy is going to do after he turns the car around and after she tells him to stop the car, Jeremy blatantly ignores her so she deliberately crashes the car into a lamp-post. Jeremy is almost unconscious on the road when he sees Katherine limping away from the car, he holds his arm out and tries to call her to help him. She looks at him before turning and walking away leaving Jeremy lying in the middle of the road. In True Lies, Matt and Jeremy have to "babysit" Katherine, they drive Katherine away in order to hide her from Silas and Katherine repeatedly complains about her illness and manages to convince them to get her some medication and allows her to go to the bathroom. When she believes they aren't looking, she tries to take off however Jeremy quickly catches her. They drive her into the woods and Katherine is sitting by the fire, staring heatedly towards the shotgun, Jeremy sees her eyes and tells her to not even think about it but Katherine responds that she has never fired a gun, as she was much more deadly. Some time later, Katherine is still by the fire, coughing and rubbing her hands together from the cold, Jeremy sees her and shows kindness towards her by draping a blanket over her shoulders, leaving Katherine staring at him in shock. They hear Matt telling Jeremy to run from afar as Silas has gotten to him, and he grabs Katherine and begins to run. They run towards the truck and Jeremy throws his keys towards her and tells her to drive, she hesitates and asks where he is going, and says she got by for 500 years by only thinking of herself. Jeremy retorts by telling her that is why people treat her like an object rather than a person. She watches him run back towards the woods to help Matt. Jeremy heads back towards the woods and finds Matt's body, he has a broken neck when Silas suddenly appears. They talk for a few moments before they begin a scuffle, which Silas eventually gains the upper-hand by stabbing himself through the chest in order for the blade to stab Jeremy behind him. As Jeremy collapses onto the floor, Silas raises the hatchet to finish him off, when a shot rings out. Jeremy looks behind him to see Katherine with the shotgun in her hand, having saved his life. He says he thought she didn't know how to use it. She tells him she figured it out as she shoots Silas again. Quotes Gallery Katherine-Jeremy-The_-Reckoning.jpg Jeremy-Katherine-2x10-jeremy-gilbert-17898297-500-280.gif Katherine-Jeremy-2x07-katherine-pierce-18049676-500-500.jpg 525647_446239252118219_246533551_n.png tumblr_lt4ispauy81qev01go1_500.png Katherine and Jeremy TVD 5x02.jpg Notes *Katherine was responsible for Jeremy's death. *Even if they aren't related, they're both part of Elena Gilbert's family. Katherine is Elena's maternal ancestor and Jeremy is Elena's paternal biological cousin and adoptive brother. Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Relationships